Les Maraudeurs: leurs rencontres
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Vous n’en n’avez pas marre de ce cliché : les maraudeurs se sont rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, se sont adorés dès le premier regard et ne se sont plus quittés ?
1. Intro

Voici une courte fic à chapitre, écrite par l'**elfe**, qui adore les Maraudeurs (surtout Sirius)

* * *

** Note de l'auteur:**

Vous n'en n'avez pas marre de ce cliché : les maraudeurs se sont rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, se sont adorés dès le premier regard et ne se sont plus quittés ? Voici la rencontre inoubliable des maraudeurs en six chapitres : attention : Maraudeurs en plus^^

1) Intro  
2) Sirius  
3) Rémus  
4) Arthur  
5) Franc  
6) Peter

* * *

**Intro **

Je m'appelle James William Potter, et vous ne me croirez sans doute pas, mais en ce moment même, je fais la file, dans un décor blanc et cotonneux, comme dans les super marché moldus.  
A cette différence près, que ce n'est pas un super marché mais les portes du paradis : je suis mort en essayant de sauvez ma femme et mon fils. Je ne suis pas étonné outre mesure de devoir faire le pied de grue : il y a tellement de morts. Cette guerre bat son plaint et j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle se terminera vite.

Je suis également Cornedrue, Pour les Maraudeurs. Attendez, là, je me mens : il n'y a plus de _ nous_, il n'y a plus de Maraudeurs.

Grâce à un traître : et ce n'est pas Sirius ni Rémus ni Arthur ni Franc.

Peter.

Faites que Morgane, Merlin et les autres, fondateurs de Poudlard, ainsi que Grindelwald, de jeter leur fureur sur lui.

Pour nous venger.

Quand je pense que c'est Sirius qui va avoir tous les ennuis!

Sirius…

* * *


	2. Sirius

**Sirius**

Le petit garçon courrait dans la neige, en ce jour, le plus joyeux de l'année, selon lui, personne ne devait être triste. Il courrait en regardant cette belle neige blanche, vierge de trace de pas, vers le sommet de la colline, pour voir les trois rues sorcières éclairées pour fêter Noël : Godric's Hollow, Square Grimmauld et Avenue Morgane.

Puis il vit des taches écarlates dans la neige et décida de les suivre : quelqu'un était blessé.  
Pourquoi souffrir, c'était Noël !

Arrivé au somment de cette colline, il vit un garçon, de son âge, sangloter.  
Il y avait beaucoup de pourpre dans la neige.

Il arriva par derrière et sauta sur lui :  
« Joyeux noël ! »

Le garçon sursauta et recula.  
Son arcade sourcilière était explosée, tout comme son nez et sa lèvre supérieure. Il avait des difficultés a se déplacer, ce qui supposait des fractures à certains endroits.  
« Noël ! Ce n'est pas joyeux ! »Il avait 5 ans, tout comme lui.

Le petit garçon s'agenouilla a coté de lui.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Sir…Sirius.  
-Moi je suis James ! Viens chez moi, Maman va te soigner.  
-Potter ? Tu es un Potter ! Je ne peux pas ! Je vais me faite taper !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Potter, c'est l'ennemi de ma famille.  
-Aller viens…tu me racontera après !

Il fallut un certain temps à Sirius pour rejoindre Godric's Hollow.

Elisabeth Potter hurla d'effroi : ce n'était pas possible. Maltraiter son propre enfant ! Mais qu'elle honte.

-Qui es-tu mon petit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
-Sirius, madame.  
-Sirius comment ?  
-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, madame.  
-En tout cas, je ne peux pas dire que tu n'es pas bien élevé.

Le petit garçon la regarda d'un air méfiant

-C'est un compliment, Sirius.  
-Pourquoi on t'a fait ça, demanda James  
-Parce que Maman n'est pas contente.  
-Moi aussi, parfois, je ne suis pas contente sur James mais je ne lui fait pas subir pareille correction !  
-Maman est pas contente parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit.  
-James aussi et je le gronde, mais je ne frappe pas.  
-Parce qu'elle dit que mon sang est supérieur et que je ne suis pas d'accord.

Elisabeth commença entrevoir le problème. Au Square Grimmauld, il y avait une famille qui avait des difficultés avec leur aîné.

-Où habite-tu ?  
- Dans la rue voisine, le 12  
-Celle de la sorcière Morgane où l'autre ?

-L'autre, répondit le petit garçon à contrecœur.  
-Alors, c'est toi, l'aîné Black qui cause tant de problèmes à ses parents? Je comprend pourquoi.

Le petit garçon se mit a pleurer silencieusement.

-Pas…ma…faute…

Elle le pris dans ses bras pour le bercer.

-Tu as raison, Sirius. Ton sang n'est pas supérieur aux autres.

Elle lui lava ensuite le visage. Les plaies étaient profondes.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que qui se passe, ici !

William Edward Potter venait d'enter et…de laisser tombé des documents de ses mains.

-Mon Dieu ! C'est…un scandale ! Qui t'as fait ça?  
-Maman…  
-Papa, je te présente mon copain, il s'appelle Sirius.  
-Tu te rends compte ! Tout ça parce qu'il ne partage pas les opinions de ses parents !  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon papa, c'est un super Auror. Et c'est le meilleur papa du monde !  
-D'accord.

William le pris près de lui.

-Viens avec moi, Sirius je vais soigner tes bobos !

-D'accord, monsieur. Merci, monsieur !

-Son corps était couvert d'écorchures et d'ecchymoses. Ils emploient le Doloris sur leur propre fils ! Enfin il faut dire que depuis la mort d'Altaïr, ce n'est plus pareil ! Il était d'une incomparable douceur.

Pendant que William faisait par de son désaccord avec son épouse, James était dans se chambre avec Sirius.

-Tu veux bien être mon ami ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Je te demande si tu veux bien être mon ami ?

James tombait des nues ! Quelle question!

-Bien sur, toujours.

Elisabeth rentra.

-Sirius, je veux qu'à partir de maintenant, tu considères cette maison comme la tienne. Que tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien sur toi de la part de ta cousine Andromeda.

Elle regarda son fils

-James, aujourd'hui non avons un second enfant, considère Sirius comme ton frère.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius Ian Black se senti aimé, dans un famille chaleureuse.  
Il en pleura de joie


	3. Remus

**Remus**

Ah la la, songea James. Ce cher Remus et sa lycanthropie.

Bien évidemment, c'était un garçon sage et réfléchi, mais il avait bien des petits défauts : il avait tendance à imaginer des scènes assez osées dans son sommeil. A priori, pas de problème, sauf que Remus parlait en dormant. Alors je ne vous dit pas ce que l'on a déjà entendu dans le dortoir. Il était même arrivé à me faire rougir, un exploit ! Car de nous trois, c'était bien moi, le pire coureur de jupons ! Certes, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe, mais Sirius et Remus avaient été beaucoup moins graves que moi.

Remus qui partageait la passion des livres avec Sirius et qui permettait que faire de très jolis coups aux Serpentards, Remus, la conscience des Maraudeurs, quand, parfois nous allions trop loin, Remus, amoureux transi de Dora, n'osant pas se déclarer, comment va-t-il donc se débrouiller, sans personne pour l'aider aux pleines lunes ?

Je me fais du soucis pour lui, qui est un «monstre» rejeté par la société magique. Si seul sans nous. Enfin je semble un peu présomptueux mais j'avoue que nous l'avons ouvert à la société magique et Sirius et moi avions été très heureux de le voir prendre confiance en lui. C'était nos plus belles réussites. Je ne cache pas que Sirius et moi avons été stupides avec les Serpentards, arrogants même. C'est fou que l'on peut faire quand on se montre différent en société! Remus était un peu comme ça : mais une fois seul, en petit groupe, aussitôt sa nature chaleureuse reprenait le dessus. En fait, Remus est un grand timide ! Oui, oui, un grand timide ! Mon plus cher souhait est de la voir réussir dans un métier qui lui plaira, loin des préjugés qui pourrissent la vie !

Ce cher Remus, rencontré dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard…

Non, mais qu'elle idée…Le professeur McGonagall n'en revenait pas !

Bien sur, le corps professoral était en mesure de faire face a des enfants ! Mais c'était des ados entre 11 et 17 ans ! Pas des enfants entre 5 et 10 ans ! Mais où Dumbledore avait-il égaré sa tête ?

Une halte garderie !(*) A Poudlard ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

-Soyez sages, murmura Elisabeth à James et Sirius. Je reviendrais vous cherchez vers 17 heures.  
-D'accord, maman !  
-Bien sur, madame.  
-Je vous les confie, professeur Chourave.  
-Bien, Mme Potter.

Le dit professeur fit un sourire éclatant aux deux jeunes enfants.

-Quel âge avez-vous, mes poussins ?

James tiqua sur le mot « poussin » et Sirius le fit taire.

-Sois poli, lança-t-il a son ami. Nous avons 7 ans, madame !

Chourave devint toute rose : un enfant si bien élevé ne courrait plus les rues !

-Hé bien, venez, mes petits bouchons, je vais vous présenter à vos camarades.

James grimaça sur le terme enfantin mais cela fit sourire son ami.  
Ils entrèrent dans un grandes salle, décorées avec d'immenses tapisseries. Sirius était fasciné par celle qui représentait un lion sur font rouge et or  
Mais une voix désagréable le fit revenir sur terre.

-Tiens ! L'affreux cousin qui s'est réfugié chez ses affreux Potter !  
-Bellatrix.

Jamais James n'avait vu Sirius paniqué ainsi.

-Laisse-moi !  
-Oh non, répondit la Bellatrix. Je vais m'amuser avec toi!  
-Non !  
James suivit son impulsion et entraîna Sirius dans le dédale des couloirs de l'école

-Minerva ?  
-Oui, Pomona ?  
-J'ai perdu Sirius Black et James Potter !  
-Oh, Black est sans doute avec sa cousine Bellatrix.  
-Non, justement. D'ailleurs, elle se vante de lui avoir fichu la frousse.  
-Enfermez-la dans une classe avec les autres partisans des sangs purs. Dites-leurs que c'est pour les préserver des autres. Je vais essayer de retrouver les deux garçons !

-Je ne saurais plus courir, arrête, Sirius!  
-Désolé, James ! C'est l'habitude.  
-Où sommes-nous ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Viens, on va explorer ! Tu crois qu'on peut ?  
-Mais ouais, aller, Sirius ! Viens.

Et il poussa la première porte.

-Ce sont des livres s'exclama un James dépité.  
-Une bibliothèque, fit un Sirius ravi.  
-Quoi ! Tu aimes lire ?  
-Ben oui.

Potter fit une mine dégoûtée en faisait « beuuurrk ! » Ce qui fit bien rire son compagnon.  
Ils continuèrent d'avancer quand James se retrouva subitement sur le sol !

-Ben, mon Jamesie ! Tu sais plus marché ?  
-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

Une toute petite voix dans l'immense bibliothèque.

-Non ! Ne me regardez pas !

James leva la tête.  
Un garçon aux longs cheveux châtain clair et aux grands yeux tristes et fatigués le contemplait.

-Tu n'as pas mal ?  
-Non !  
-Que fais-tu dans ton coin?  
-Je me cache.  
-De ? Interrogea Sirius  
-De Lucius Malfoy ! Il a essayé de me frapper, lui et une fille aux cheveux bruns avec un sourire méchant.  
-Je vois que Bella à encore fait ses siennes !murmura James. Pourquoi elle vous fais si peur, tout les deux ? questionna James  
-Elle est vraiment méchante !  
-C'est une Black et ma tante dit que les Black sont méchants.  
-Hé ! Sirius c'est un Black et il est gentil avec moi ! protesta James.  
-Tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Remus Lupin. Et vous ?  
-James Potter  
-Sirius Black.  
-Vous savez quoi ? hurla James, on va lui prouver que l'union fait la force ! On retourne à la salle aux tentures avec des animaux dessus !  
-Oui ! Firent les deux autres.  
-Mais…C'est par où ? demanda Remus.

Les trois garçons firent l'inventaire :

-Seau ? fit James  
-Ok, fit Remus  
-Eau ?  
-Ok !  
-Un Sirius qui sait faire léviter le tout ?  
-Ok !  
-James qui l'attire dehors ?  
-Ok ! Alors, on est prêts ! Annonça joyeusement James.

Il n'y eu pas besoin d'attirer Bellatrix hors de la pièce « spécial nouille » comme l'avait baptisée Remus, car il n'avait que des partisans du nouveau mage noir, car elle en sortit pour aller aux toilettes au bout du couloir.

Une fois Méduse sortie de sa tanière, une voix l'appela.

-Bellatrix…  
-Toi ! Potter !  
-Tu sais que tu pues et que tu es très laide ?

La fille devint toute rouge.

-Viens un peu ici !

Elle couru après James et au détour d'un couloir  
SPLATCH !  
De l'eau bien froide lui dégoulina dessus.  
Elle partit en pleurant, et, les trois garçons prirent bien soin d'effacer les traces d'eau et de tout ranger à sa place.

Le dîner… ( ou déjeuner)

Les trois zoulous mourraient de faim !  
Mais Bellatrix n'avait pas oublié l'eau et commença une gigantesque bataille de nourriture.  
Remus, avisant une belle tartes aux myrtilles bien tachante sur la belle robe blanche de Bella, arriva discrètement près d'elle et puis...

-Bouh !

La fille sursauta et …  
PLATCH !  
Sa robe blanche est toute bleue.

-On fait une équipe du tonnerre ! Murmura James.

Bella parti encore en chialant.

Les trois garçon se trouvèrent un coin tranquille et restèrent ensembles jusqu'à ce que leurs mères respectives viennent les chercher.

-Hé, Rémus, voila mon adresse !  
-Merci James. Attend…

Il demanda un parchemin et un plume, écrivit dessus puis…

-Tiens, c'est mon adresse à moi !  
-Ami? Questionna Black  
-Ami! Fit Remus  
-Ouais! Hurla James.

McGonagall les regarda partit puis se tourna vers Albus:

-Albus, rappelez-moi de prendre ma retraite quand ces trois là arriveront à Poudlard!

* * *

(*) une halte garderie pour enfants sorcier ^^


	4. Arthur

**Arthur**

Molly ferait une crise si elle apprenait que son tendre faisait partie de la bande des Maraudeurs ! Il n'était pas très présent dans les combines, puisqu'il était en 5ème quand nous avions débarqués à Poudlard, Sirius, Rémus et moi ! (J'étais ravi de revoir Rem.)

Mais il nous aidait car il était préfet de Gryffondor et surtout, il était toujours là avant le concierge. Rusard n'est pas rusé mais ses punitions sont douloureuses ! Je crois que Arthur nous aimait bien. Surtout que nos blagues n'étaient pas encore des vengeances et que nous essayons surtout de faire rire. C'était des blagues assez innocentes, qui ne visaient personne en particulier. Cela le faisait rire ! Et je crois qu'il nous a sauvés beaucoup de fois comme cela. Quand il est parti, nous avions été tristes.

Maintenant, quand je le vois avec sa marmaille et si heureux, je suis heureux pour lui ! Ouais car il est celui que a le mieux réussi sa vie. Et je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il devienne ministre. Il serait un bon ministre, car il a une bonne connaissance des Moldus et ne les méprise pas comme tous ses prédécesseurs.

J'étais toujours ravi de croiser Arthur dans un couloir ou même en salle commune. Son passe-temps préféré était de nous aider à faire nos devoirs. Non je ne plaisante pas, Sirius et Remus étaient plutôt doués mais j'étais vraiment un gros nul, surtout en potions. J'étais avec Sirius et, chose surprenante, préparer des potions n'est pas son fort, mais c'est son amour des listes qui a sauvé mon meilleur ami. Il fait toujours des listes. Mais il n'était pas le préférer de la limace…heu…de Slughorn car c'était un Black. Sirius étais discriminé à cause de son nom de famille et cela me faisait mal ! Arthur, lui, s'en foutais car il ne juge pas les gens…

-Bon, chuchota James, je propose d'aller pas là…  
-Mais j'ai entendu un miaulement, répondit Rem.  
-Alors, il faut passer par ce couloir, conclut Sirius.

Les maraudeurs étaient embusqués au détour d'un couloir et ils risquaient de se faire prendre car James avait oublié sa cape (1)

-Malin ! Avaient dit Sirius et Rémus.  
-Si j'étais vous, je n'irais pas par là !

Les trois gus sursautèrent.

-Arthur ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Souffla Black  
-Désolé ! Venez, je vous ramène à la tour.

Il les ramena en silence.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour nous ? Questionna Sirius.  
-Je vous aime bien. Vous donnez une bonne ambiance à l'école !

Il réfléchit quelques minutes :

-Mais il faudrait tout doucement penser trouver une autre moyen de vous sauver que moi ! Je suis en 7ème et je m'en vais dans trois mois !  
-Déjà ! s'exclama Sirius  
-Mince alors, murmura Remus

James se sentait triste : ça y étais, Arthur avait son diplôme. Il allait partir de Poudlard…

-Ça va faire bizarre, murmura Sirius, On ne le verra plus se disputer avec Molly.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, James et Lily sont en train de prendre la relève ! Répondit malicieusement Remus  
-Oh, ça va, bougonna James.  
-J'ai une idée, hurla Black : si on lui faisait une petite farce d'adieu ?  
-Chouette ! s'exclama le binoclard  
-Je n'en suis pas si sur, répondit le sage.

Arthur les aurait bien maudits, ces fichus Maraudeurs, s'il ne les aimait pas autant.  
Mais qu'elle idée de l'avoir transformer en canari géant ! Son départ n'allait pas se faire dans le calme. Déjà que l'on le sifflait de manière suggestive lorsqu'il se baladait avec Molly.

Mais voir ces chers Maraudeurs si tristes à l'idée de le voir partir lui avait ôté toute colère.  
Et puis, grâce à leurs bêtises, il était sorti avec Molly. Mais ils avaient promis de le faire crouler sous une avalanche de lettres, surtout pour lui expliquer tous leurs mauvais coups !

Ah ! Poudlard avait encore de belles heures devant lui grâce à ce trio dynamique.

* * *

(1) Commentaire de la fée: le boouuuuleeet!!!


	5. Franck

**Franck**

Ah ! Franckie ! C'est toute une histoire avec lui. Dire qu'il demandait des conseils et des techniques de drague pour impressionner la belle Alice!

Un type sympa ce Franck. C'était un très gentil gars et franchement, quand je vois ce qu'on lui a fait, je préfère être mort. Oui, m'sieur, tout a fait!

Ce cher Londubat était un grand timide, mais un courageux : c'est pour ça qu'il était à Gryffondor, d'ailleurs. Un jour, il a même menti à Rusard pour nous sauver la mise. Alors, nous, les Maraudeurs, on lui a concocté un petit plan pour qu'il puisse enfin déclarer sa flamme à son Alice chérie.

Début d'année...

-Ahhh, Alice : tes yeux bleus, tes cheveux noirs, ton sourire qui illumine ton visage : tu es si belle : Je suis _ love _ de toi. Mais que suis-je pour toi ?

-Tu parles tout seul, Franck ?

Ce dernier sursauta :

-James ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Encore en train de regarder la belle Poufsouffle ? demanda un garçon au cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules  
-Hé oui. Mais je ne fais pas de remarque quand tu t'extasies sur Carine!

Les deux garçons semblèrent ailleurs. James leurs rétrocéda trente secondes de souvenirs.

-Bon, Sirius, Franck, c'est bien ça mais…il faudra trouver un moyen d'aider Franck.  
-De…quoi. ?

Le principal intéressé redescend sur Terre.

-Ben pourquoi ?  
-Premièrement, murmura Remus, tu es notre ami. Et les amis de cet ami se doivent de l'aider en cas de problème, or il me semble que tu en as un.  
-Ouais, renchérit Sirius. Tu te meurs d'amour pour la belle Lartham depuis plus de trois ans…On te voit dépérir, vieux.  
-Tu t'es vu, répliqua Londubat du tac au tac : tu n'ose pas approcher Carine à moins de cinq mètres !  
-Peut –être, mais moi au moins je suis dans la même Maison.

Cela laissa Franck songeur : au fond, il avais raison, le Sirius.  
Mais dans ce cas, comment faire ?

***

En milieu d'année...

-Aha ! Cette fois-ci je vous tiens, voyous de la pire espèce!

Rusard avait enfin coincé ces satanés Maraudeurs. Par Merlin, il allait leur infliger une de ces corrections, il était sûr qu'ils n'oublieraient pas.

-Par Morgane, chuchota Remus, nous sommes faits.  
-Désolé, bredouilla Sirius. Cette poussière environnante m'a fait éternuer.  
-Mais si tu nous avais dit que t'y étais allergique, aussi.  
-Tu n'avais qu'à écouter, Cornedrue. Il te l'a dit en première, tu te rappelles ?  
-Mais, Lunard, c'est loin la première ! Ça fait six ans !  
-Tu pourrais au moins te rappeler la SEULE allergie de Sirius !  
-Moi qui pensais qu'il était allergique à Bellatrix, répondit le binoclard en souriant.  
-Et moi je ne…  
-Stop, stop, stop, coupa Sirius. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni l'endroit pour se disputer. De plus on ne lave pas son linge sale en public. Et puis, y a Rusard qui est là et il y a comme une petite urgence: (il baissa la voix) Comment écoper de la retenue. On n'aura plus d'heures libres jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Comment je vais voir Cari moi ?  
-Ohhh quel drame, ironisa James.  
-Heu…James. Je te rappelle qu'avec cette retenue, ton début de relation avec Evans risque de prendre très vite fin.

James sembla se ratatiner sous une charge invisible.

-Ohhh quel drame, ironisa à son tour Sirius.

Remus soupira : ces deux-là n'était pas de tout repos.  
Dans son coin, Franck avait tout vu. Il était bon élève, comparer à ses amis, il ne risquait donc pas une retenue aussi lourde. Il prit une grande inspiration et se montra hors de sa cachette :

-Trop drôle ! Les Maraudeurs sont tombés dans mon traquenard. C'est moi le meilleur, ici ! Alice va enfin me reconnaître !  
-Franck, rugit James, je vais te…

Remus l'attrapa par un bras, Sirius par l'autre.

-Tu devrais le remercier à genoux, fit le premier  
-Il nous sauve la mise, répliqua le deuxième.  
-N'as-tu pas vu son clin d'œil ? S'enquit Patmol.  
-Bien sur que si, mais si on reste impassibles, Rusard va se douter de quelque chose.

Les deux autres semblaient comprendre. James continua donc son petit discours.

-JE TE CROYAIS MON AMI, MAIS TU NOUS A TRAHIS ! PLUS JAMAIS JE NE T'ACCORDERAIS MA CONFIANCE ? TU M'ENTENDS ? FRANCK ! N'OUBLIE JAMAIS LA FUREUR D'UN POTTER !!!  
Sirius lui fit une petite moue dédaigneuse et Remus détourna son regard.  
Franck était perdu : ne comprenaient-ils pas sa stratégie ?

Quand Rusard leur tourna le dos pour être face à Franck, tous trois lui firent un clin d'œil : ils avaient compris.

-Que dites-vous, Mr Londubat ? Que c'était un piège ? Mais ça change tout ! Ce sera vous le puni et non eux. Dommage pourtant, j'aurais aimé les attraper. Mais, que faisiez-vous dehors à une heure pareille.  
-C'est parce que Franck m'a kidnappée, monsieur.  
-Vous, miss ?  
-Oui, moi. C'était de ma faute j'étais si absorbée dans mes recherche à la bibli… Madame Pince s'est endormie sur son bureau d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas osé la réveiller. Alors les garçons se sont inquiété pour moi, sans savoir que Franck m'avait forcée à le suivre, et sont tombés dans ce pièges par ma faute. Je veux bien accompagner Franck, Monsieur. Car je suis aussi fautive.  
-Non, Miss, vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Il se tourna vers le trio (Peter n'était pas présent : il ronflait.)

-Allez vous coucher, aboya-t-il.

Rusard s'en alla donc avec Franck.

-Ouf, On vous en doit une, tous les deux.

-De rien, James. Quand j'ai vu Franck, je me suis dit que l'inévitable question allait tomber. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop d'ennuis.-Tu as été formidable, ma chérie.

Et Sirius embrassa sa petite amie.

Tout alla d mal en pis pour Londubat. Alice, avec qui il était en très bons termes ne voulu plus lui parler. Mais c'était sans compter sur nos très célèbres Maraudeurs.  
Ils étaient peinés de voir leur ami en si mauvaise posture a cause d'eux.

***

Fin de l'année...

Le bal de fin d'année des 7ème approchait à grand pas. Mais au vu de sa petite stratégie du milieu d'année, Alice lui était définitivement perdue. Il n'avait pas hésité à sauver ses amis, pourtant. Il entra dans la Grande Salle avec le moral dans les baskets et une perspective d'avenir qui ferait frissonner plus d'un.  
Il heurta quelqu'un.

-Alors, c'est vrai ?

Il n'y croyait plus.

Son Alice lui avait parlé ! Incroyable !

-Pardon, balbutia Franck.  
-Je te demande si c'est vrai.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ce qu'il c'est passé avec Carine et les Maraudeurs. Tu n'as pas kidnappé mon amie ?  
-Non.  
-Et tu as couvert les Maraudeurs ?  
-Oui.  
-Mais tu es vraiment courageux, Franck. Tu as fait face à Rusard.  
La jeune femme laissa un temps de silence avant de reprendre :  
-C'est brillant ; je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça.

Franck sourit.

-C'est vrai ? Ben merci alors.  
-Au fait, Franck…

Alice employa un ton détaché.

-…tu as déjà quelqu'un pour le bal ?  
-Non, je t'attendais, répondit le garçon étourdiment.  
-Oh, c'est la chose la plus adorable que tu m'aie jamais dite!  
-Je peux y aller avec toi ?  
-Mais oui, grand fou !

Franck était ivre de joie te de bonheur, il se sentait euphorique, et sous les applaudissement de sa table et les sifflets des Maraudeurs, il embrassa le femme de ses rêves sui deviendrait bientôt sa femme et la mère de ses enfants.

Le samedi qui arriva était celui du fameux bal. James avait invité Lily qui ne s'était pas faite priée. La petite amie de Sirius avait dit « oui » avant même qu'il ne desserre les lèvres pour poser sa question. Quand à Remus, il y allait avec…

-Dora ! s'exclama Sirius.  
-Que veux-tu je trouve ta cousine adorable. J'ai craqué.

Elle avait tout de même 5 ans de moins que lui.

-Je te jure, Sirius, je ne joue pas avec elle. Et je serai très très très correct.  
-Ne stresse pas, Lunard. Je ne vais pas hurler, de toute manière elle espérait y aller…avec toi. Elle est folle de toi aussi

Lorsque minuit sonna, plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà retirés pour dormir (houhhhhh, petites natures !) Seul quelques couples évoluaient encore sous la piste de danse. Dumbledore était très intéressé. Black et sa chérie s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, que veux tu, James avait fini par l'imiter et Remus suait des gouttes grosses comme des navets pour ne pas faire de même. (Il a des petits glaçons dans les veines, le Remus, je le dis !) Franck et Alice se murmuraient des mots tendres à l'oreille:

-Alice ?  
-Oui, mon amour ?  
-tu veux devenir ma femme ?  
-Ça veux dire que…  
-Veux-tu m'épouser ?  
-Alice pleurait d'émotion.  
-Oui, bien sur que oui.

Et Franck scella cette demande d'un long baiser.


	6. Peter

**Peter**

Alors lui, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas particulièrement intelligent ni courageux mais bon, il était toujours avec nous et connaissait quelques sorts utiles. Et pas méchant pour un sou. Je sais que cela semble absurde de dire une chose pareille mais il était vraiment notre ami.

Voldemort a seulement su mieux le convaincre que nous…

Réunion de l'ordre, ce sera la dernière pour James et Lily. La prochaine aura lieu quatorze ans plus tard et la moitié des membres ne seront pas présents. Dumbledore vient de la clôturer. Il ne reste que ce vénérable sorcier, les époux Potter, Sirius et Remus ainsi que Peter. Sirius s'apprête à mettre en œuvre ce qui sera pour lui la plus grande source de remords et ce qui lui causera le plus de pertes : ses amis, sa crédibilité, sa liberté. Mais il ne pense pas à tout cela. Lorsque Dumbledore part en faisant les dernières recommandations d'usages en ce monde en guerre, et que Remus s'éclipse pour cause de fatigue intense, il dit d'une voix forte :

-Oui, James, je serai ton gardien du secret.

Lorsque la porte se referme :

-Sirius, tu es sur ?  
-Oui, James, un coup de bluff. Il ne pensera pas à Peter. Procédons au rituel.

Sur base d'une formule compliquée, le Fidelitas est lancé. Peter le reçoit.

-Merci, James et…pardon.  
-Ne t'excuse donc pas, c'est toi qu'on devrait remercier.  
-Tu ne devrais pas.

James le regarde bizarrement.

-Désolé je suis fatigué, je vais dormir.  
-Bonne nuit, réponde les trois autres et garde bien notre secret.

A peine sortit, Peter transplane directement chez Voldemort. Nous sommes la veille d'Halloween.

***

-Lily, prend Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !

_N'empêche que je ne sais pas avec quoi, ma baguette est dans le salon pense-t-il ! Bon sang, Peter, je n'y crois pas, toi qui te disait notre ami !_

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, Voldemort et à coté, Peter ! Le Dark Lord tend sa baguette vers James et prononce l'incantation fatidique !

_Lily…Harry…_


	7. Epilogue

**Épilogue  
**

Et voilà, je me retrouve donc ici quand j'entends une voix crier mon prénom…Lily.

-Lily…qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je suis morte en le protégeant !

Elle sanglote contre moi, je ne peux que la calmer en taisant ma propre douleur. Mon fils. Cela me semble insupportable.  
Pendant que je repensais à avant, une voix grincheuse me rappelle.

-Ho ! Alors…James Potter et Liliane Evans…

Je vois l'homme dans une robe blanche, avec des ailes et un auréole…Ça doit être Saint-Pierre, il fouille dans un livre.

-Ah oui, oui, je vois. Très bien, vous êtes clean, vous pouvez y aller.

Manquait plus que ça, me faire refourguer en Enfer!

Ici, le temps parait long, l'éternité c'est bien beau mais c'est pas le plus fun. D'autant plus que c'est moi qui gère les entrées maintenant.  
Je me tourne vers la personne suivante, la guerre fait rage et la file est longue, je me sens fatigué. Je suis moi aussi affublé d'une paire d'ailes et d'une auréole et je porte aussi une robe blanche.

-Oui ? Fis-je d'un ton fatigué  
-Alors, comme ça, tu dis même plus bonjour à ton meilleur ami ?

Je rêve…Quoique ces plutôt un cauchemar. Sirius, ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sirius me résume ce qui lui ai arrivé. Il est mort simplement, tué par Bellatrix.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir esquivé ?

-Je voulais mourir parce que j'ai tout perdu : mes amis, ma liberté, mon filleul… De plus comme Molly aime me le dire Harry n'a qu'_elle_ alors je me suis senti inutile. Harry et Remus seront tristes mais le premier à la famille Weasley et des amis pour l'aider, le second ma cousine.

Mon meilleur ami a énormément changé. Je le laisse passer, mais sans aucune joie car il n'est pas bon revoir ses amis si tôt.

***

Même si Sirius est là, c'est toujours aussi long. C'est le Paradis mais bon…Je joue aux cartes avec lui quand soudain, une personne plaque ses mains sur les yeux de mon meilleur ami et dit :

-Coucou, qui s'est ?

Le visage de Patmol se décompose.

-Oh, non, pas, toi, Dora.

Il a l'air triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, Ted va bien et Carine s'occupe de ton fils. Il grandit bien.

Remus et Nymphadora se tiennent devants nous.  
Apparemment, je viens d'apprendre que Sirius était papa.

-Alors t'as un rejeton ? Fis-je.  
-Oui. Une moldue, Carine.  
-Vous inquiétez pas ! Elle va nous sortir de là ! Elle est géniale, elle travaille sur un sort du tonnerre de Dieu !

***

J'en ai ma claque, de l'éternité ! J'parie que l'enfer est plus gai !  
Soudain, je me sens aspiré par le bas et je tombe brutalement sur…Terre.  
Mazette ! Ce que j'ai mal. Ca veut dire que je suis en vie.

-Carine, NOOOOOOOONNNNN !

Ce cri, un jeune homme, moi mais en mieux hurle après une jeune femme elle est étendue sur le sol. Elle se relève soudain et bouscule…C'est HARRY ! C'est mon fils ! Un petit garçon la rejoint, c'est drôle parce que ces cheveux change de couleurs.

-Harry, prend Ted et amène le à l'intérieur

Ted mais c'est le nom de…Lui c'est la fils de Remus.  
La jeune femme devient blanche soudain, un petit garçon, plus grand que l'autre, accourt vers elle.

-MAAAAAMMMMMAAAANNNNN !

A sa tête et la forme de ses cheveux, je sais qui c'est !  
La mère prend son enfant dans ses bras. Trop tard les Mangemort l'encercle. Et puis, _cette_ formule :

-AVADA KEDAVRA !  
-CARRINEEEEEEEEE ! hurle une autre voix !  
Sirius !

Plus rien. C'est calme. J'entends un hurlement de rage ! Harry revient à la charge avec une bande de rouquins, un gamin qui ressemble à Frank et d'autres élèves. Elle semblait populaire, la fille !

Harry commence à bastonner tout le monde.  
Les autres suivent.  
Une silhouette fonce vers les Mangemorts et les dégommes en un rien de temps.

-Parrain ! s'exclame Harry

Mais il n'est pas en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit, il hurle sa peine et sa douleur !  
Le fils de Sirius revient.  
Il a une lettre.  
Mon meilleur ami la déplie et des lettres se forment dans le ciel :  
« L'AMOUR EST …ÉTERNEL…JE REVIENDRAI ! »  
Voilà qui est prometteur pour l'avenir.

* * *

Zie End


End file.
